Dancing Magnae : Surprise
by 13ginger
Summary: Ficlet. Kai bahkan belum bertemu Minggki ketika ia pulang dari Singapur, dan sekarang 2NE1 akan pergi ke LA saat EXO-K ada acara fansign. Menurutmu, seberapa besar rasa 'hancur' yang dipunya Kai?


Anneeyoongg... Karena Ginger nggak tahu pengen ngelanjutin FF yang mana, tapi saya pengen banget nulis. Jadilah ini.. Sebenernya, Ginger udah nulis FF soal Mingkki-Kai dan genrenya Sad. Tapi, nggak tahu kenapa, file yang udah Ginger simpen ternyata waktu dibuka nggak ada tulisan apa apanya. Oh, mungkin berarti Ginger nggak boleh nulis FF bergenre Sad. Well. Anyway. Silahkan nikmati Ficlet ini! :)

**Cast : **Minzy , Kai

**Support Cast :** EXO K Members

**Genre : **Romance, Humor, Family

**Disclaimer** : Semua punya Tuhan.

* * *

"Terimakasih. Terus dukung kami.." kata Kai tersenyum dan memberikan album yang sudah ia tanda tangani pada EXOtics tersebut. Dengan wajah senang ia tersenyum dan beralih ke Kyungsoo yang berada di samping Kai.

Hari ini jadwal EXO-K melakukan beberapa _fansign_. Dan ini tempat terakhir, sekaligus kloter terakhir untuk hari ini. Jam menunjukkan pukul 20.45 KST dan berarti 15 menit lagi _fansign_ akan berakhir.

Juga 15 menit lagi, Mingkki akan berangkat ke L.A. Kai merasa dunianya sedikit runtuh. Agak terlalu mendramatisir mungkin, tapi ia bahkan belum bertemu dengan gadisnya ketika 2NE1 kembali dari Singapura sementara jadwal manggung dan latihan EXO tidak bisa ditunda lagi.

"Hei.. Kai, jangan melamun. Lihat para fans mengarahkan kameranya padamu." bisik Chanyeol saat mendapati Kai hanya memandang kosong meja di depannya. Kai menoleh pada Chanyeol dan menoleh pada fans. Ia tersenyum dan mereka berteriak.

"Apa kau sudah telfon Mingkki hari ini?"

"Belum."

"Wah..," dan Chanyeol tidak melanjutkan kata katanya. Kai memandang Chanyeol dengan pandangan tragis dan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum sembari menggidikkan bahunya.

"Itu memang sudah resiko, jadi, terima saja."

"Kenapa kau tidak mengirim pesan saja padanya?" tanya Kyungsoo memandang Kai yang tampak sedikit sedih. Kai menatap Kyungsoo dengan penuh harap dan segera merogoh sakunya mengirim pesan pada Minzy yang akan berangkat ke L.A

_To: My Mingkki_

_Hati hati di jalan. Aku merindukanmu_.

"Begitu saja?" tanya Chanyeol saat Kai menekan tombol _send_. Kai mengangguk dan tersenyum lagi ketika ada fans yang menghampirinya untuk meminta tanda tangan.

Hari ini memang Kai sedikit jadi pendiam, tidak memperdulikan Baek-Kyung-Chan yang menyanyi nyanyi di van. Bahkan dia tidak membalas pukulan jahil Sehun dengan cekikan saat di dorm.

Rasa rindunya pada Mingkki terlalu besar. Ia tahu, dia akan jadi seperti ini. Tapi, dia berusaha sekuat tenaga tidak memperlihatkannya di depan orang orang. Dia sudah berkomitmen untuk tetap fokus dengan karirnya meskipun ia menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain.

Kalau tidak.. Bisa habis dia.

"_O-oppa_? Apa kau mau mendatanganinya?" suara itu membuyarkan lamunan Kai, ia buru buru tersenyum lagi mendongak memandang gadis dengan topi dan kaca mata hitam besar serta membawa seikat bunga putih.

"Ah.. _mianhe_.. Mau ku tanda tangani dimana?"

"Disini..," gadis itu menunjuk di sampul depan album EXO-K yang sudah ditanda tangani oleh Chanyeol sebelumnya, "..dan ini untuk _oppa_." kata gadis itu menginterupsi Kai yang akan menandatangani albumnya, mengulurkan sebuket bunga tersebut padanya.

"_Gomawo_." kata Kai tersenyum manis, dan gadis itu menutup mulutnya karena tersenyum senang.

"Baiklah.. Disini aku harus..," tapi lagi lagi gadis itu menginterupsinya.

"Eh.. B-bisakah aku meminta fotomu dulu, _oppa_?" tanyanya menggigit kecil kuku kukunya. Kai mengangguk bingung, tapi ia tetap tersenyum saat gadis itu mengeluarkan I-phone dan mengarahkan kameranya. Lucu, karena dibawa kamera itu ada tempelan huruf M yang sama seperti milik Mingkki.

"Ah.. Iya. Tanda tangan." kata Kai mengingatkan. Gadis itu mengangguk cepat dan menunjuk album itu lagi. Tapi, ditengah Kai menandatangani album itu. Gadis itu tiba tiba pergi dan berlari kecil turun dari panggung. Kai lalu mendongak dan akan meneriakan namanya tapi terlambat karena punggung si gadis sudah termakan oleh ratusan orang datang ke _venue_.

"Hei, kemana gadis itu?" tanya Chanyeol yang juga ternyata memperhatikan fans yang datang kepada Kai tersebut.

"Aku.. Tidak tahu, _hyung_." kata Kai berteka teki pada dirinya sendiri. Ia lalu menunduk melihat album EXO-K yang ternyata tidak terbungkus lagi itu. Sebelum ia bisa membuka album tersebut,

"_Oppa_, boleh aku meminta tanda tanganmu?"

.

.

.

.

"Aku lelah sekaliii~!" kata Baekhyun terburu buru masuk ke mobil dan mengambil kursi bagian belakang agar dia bisa tidur di perjalanan.

"Yaaahh! Baekkie-_ah_! Kenapa kau ambil tempatku?!" Chanyeol protes karena biasanya dia yang duduk disana.

"Aku ngantuk Chanyeol.. Kau kan bisa duduk di sebelah sana..," kata Baek menunjuk sisi yang lain tapi tetap pada satu tempat duduk dengannya.

"_Aniyooo_.. Biasanya kan aku yang disituu.. _Hyuuungg_!" Chanyeol mulai protes. Agaknya melihat adegan itu seperti melihat raksasa sedang merajuk gara gara tidak diberi tempat untuk duduk. Suho yang sudah duduk di samping kursi kemudi hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan _dongsaeng_nya tersebut.

"Chanyeol. Biarkan Baek istirahat. Kau juga tinggal duduk saja di sana. Kalau Baekhyun beristirahat dan kau tidur, itu berarti damai untuk kita semua."

"YA _HYUNG_! AKU MASIH DENGAR KAU BICARA APA!" teriak Baekhyun teredam jaket. Suho, Chanyeol serta Kyungsoo, Sehun dan Kai yang baru duduk lalu tertawa kecil. Ketika serasa semua sudah masuk, maka manajer Lee mulai menjalankan vannya untuk kembali ke _dorm_.

"Oh, omong omong, Kai...," kata Chanyeol membuka matanya lagi karena teringat sesuatu, "..soal album yang ditinggal pemiliknya itu bagaimana?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku membawanya..," kata Kai. Ingat ia membawa album itu di tasnya. Saat Chanyeol, Suho dan manajer Lee bicara soal _fansign_ tadi. Kai memperhatikan album yang cover depannya sudah tertanda tangani oleh Chanyeol dan dirinya sendiri. Iseng, ia membuka albumnya tersebut. Membuka lembar demi lembaran sampai pada akhirnya matanya tidak percaya akan apa yang dia lihat.

Saat berada di halaman dimana tampil fotonya sendiri, sebuah tanda tangan tidak asing untuk Kai membuat ia melengkungkan senyum. Tanda tangan atas nama 'Gong Minzy, 2NE1' bertuliskan 'NOLZA!' tersebut terpatri jelas disana. Keningnya berkerut, mungkinkah?

Ponsel Kai bergetar.

_From : My Mingkki_

Begitu yang tertulis di layar ponselnya.

Ia lalu mengambil ponselnya dan melihat MMS yang masuk kesana. Kedua alisnya terangkat naik ketika membuka pesan tersebut.

Itu fotonya saat 'fans' tersebut meminta foto Kai di _fansign_.

"..Jadi, Kai. Kau mau aku mencari fans tersebut dan mengembalikan albumnya atau..?" tawar manajer Lee memandangnya dari kaca tengah. Tapi, Kai hanya tersenyum.

"Tidak. Aku akan menyimpannya."

"Eh.. Buat apa kau menyimpannya?" tanya Chanyeol. Kai menjawab sambil merebahkan kepalanya di sandaran tempat duduknya.

"Aku yang akan mengembalikannya."

"Memangnya, kapan kau akan mengembalikannya? Kau tau siapa fans itu?" tanya Chanyeol menyelidik.

"Suatu hari nanti. Aku akan mengenalkannya padamu, _hyung_. Aku janji."

.

.

.

* * *

**Terimakasih atas waktunya. Silahkan datang berkunjung lagi ^^  
**

**oh, jangan lupa RnR :)  
**


End file.
